...i Nicol/Święta
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher organizuje święta dla rodziny i przyjaciół. Podczas wieczerzy Fretka zaczyna rodzić. Tymczasem Izabela idzie na wigilię u Michaela. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Emily Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Michael Jenkins *Fretka Johnson *Jeremiasz Johnson *Fineasz Flynn *Biffany Van Stomm *Pani i pan Jenkins *Joanna Jenkins *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Ferb Fletcher *Greta *doktor Jan Kowalski *Pielęgniarki *nienazwany lekarz *Amanda Johnson Fabuła Emily umiała już chodzić i najwyraźniej wykazywała jakieś taneczne talenty. Bo choć miała niecały roczek, chodziła w dość rytmiczny sposób, próbowała tańczyć. - Brawo, brawo! - chwaliła ją Nicol. Dziewczynka zaczęła obracać się w kółko. Tak się obracając, weszła za fotel. Po chwili wyszła, a zaraz za nią wyszła druga Emily, która obracała się w ten sam sposób. Wyglądało to tak jakby jej córka została sklonowana. - Co?! - krzyknęła Nicol zrywając się z łóżka. To był tylko sen. Równie realistyczny co ten o Mike'u. Wtedy Nicol doszła do wniosku, że Mike ostrzegał ją przez Jake'm. Ciekawe co ten sen mógł oznaczać. Nicol wstała z łóżka i spojrzała na okno. Padał śnieg. Zbliżało się Boże narodzenie. Od wydarzeń, w których to Izabela dowiedziała się o przestępczej działalności Michaela minęło pół roku. Teraz wszyscy szykowali się do świąt. Nicol wraz ze swoją córką Emily przemierzała przedmieścia Danville. Ubrana była w koszulkę na ramiączka, na niej miała koszulkę na krótki rękaw, na niej bluzkę z długim rękawem, a na niej jeszcze wełniany sweter i grubą zimową kurtkę. Mimo to, było jej strasznie zimno. Nicol źle znosiła każdą zimę panującą na Ziemi. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tego klimatu. Wychowana na Merkurym wolałaby mieszkać w tropikach. Co z tego, że na Merkurym nosiła specjalne skafandry? One, owszem, chroniły ją przed ciepłem i promieniowaniem UV, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nawet będąc w tym skafandrze, temperatura na Merkurym wynosiła ponad 30 stopni. A teraz Nicola była zmuszona żyć w klimacie, w którym dochodziło do -10 stopni. To jak dla niej, ogromny spadek temperatury. Przez ten czas, który Nicol spędziła na Ziemi, jej skóra trochę się rozjaśniła. Kiedy ją spotkali, była strasznie opalona. Teraz wciąż miała ciemniejszy odcień skóry, ale nie tak ciemny jak wtedy kiedy ją poznali. Dziewczyna szła szybko w stronę domu Fretki. Twarz opatuliła szalikiem. Krzywiła się za każdym razem, kiedy na jej twarz spadł jakiś płatek śniegu. Nie znosiła zimy. Swoją córkę trzymała blisko siebie. Ją równie mocno opatuliła. Choć prawdopodobnie Emily była bardziej odporna na ten klimat. Skąd Fretka wiedziała, że Nicol ma córkę? To nie jest długa historia. Po prostu pewnego dnia, kiedy Buforda i Nicol nie było w domu, a Biffany opiekowała się Emily, Fineasz postanowił ich odwiedzić. Z nimi jeszcze jako tako się dogadywał, zrezygnował z odwiedzania Baljeeta ze względu na Mishti, a z Izabelą nie rozmawiał odkąd zerwali. Tak więc, Fineasz przyszedł a drzwi otworzyła mu Biffany, trzymając w rękach dziecko. Fineasz od razu zaczął wypytywać czyją córką ona jest, a Biffany bez żadnych oporów odparła, że to jej wnuczka, córka Buforda. Fineasz znany z tego, że dużo gada, rozgadał o tym wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom. I tak oto tajemnica wyszła na jaw. Nicol wreszcie dotarła pod dom Johnsonów. Bez pukania weszła do środka. Nie zamierzała dużej marznąć na mrozie. Jak tylko weszła do mieszkania uderzył ją "powiew" ciepła dobiegającego z domu. Fretka weszła do sieni i uśmiechnęła się na widok przyjaciółki. - Daj, pomogę ci. - powiedziała biorąc od niej Emily. Nicol zaczęła się rozbiegać. Po kolei, zdejmowała rękawiczki, kurtkę, szalik, czapkę i kozaki. Po chwili weszła do przytulnie urządzonego salonu. Fretka, która była już w zaawansowanej ciąży, rozbierała Emily. - Co tak grubo ją ubrałaś? - spytała. - Jest cała spocona. - Na dworze jest strasznie zimno. - odparła Nicol. - Jak ona może być cała spocona, skoro ja jestem cała zmarznięta. Fretka spojrzała na Nicolę z politowaniem, ale nie powiedziała nic. - Swoją drogą, gdzie Jeremiasz? - spytała Nicol. - Załatwia świąteczne sprawunki. - Buford też to niby robi. O co w tym chodzi? W sumie już w tych czasach przeżyłam jedną zimę. Byłam wtedy w ciąży z Emily. Ale te święta wyglądały tak, że mój współlokator próbował je zniszczyć. I to by było na tyle. Jak w obchodzicie te święta? - Święta Bożego Narodzenia... - Czego? - Nie czego tylko kogo. Boga. - Kto to "Bóg"? Fretka spojrzała na Nicolę ze zdziwieniem. - Nie wierzysz w Boga? - Jak mam wierzyć jak nawet nie wiem kto to? - To w co w ty wierzysz... W latającego potwora spaghetti? - O co ci chodzi? Co ty mi tu wygadujesz jakieś głupoty o jakiś starodawnych wierzeniach. Wierzy się w to co się widzi. - Jesteś ateistką? - A co to "ateistka"? - Nieważne. W tych świętach chodzi o to, że spotykamy się całą rodziną, śpiewamy kolędy, jemy wspólnie posiłek i wymieniamy się prezentami. - I z tym tyle zachodu? Potrzebujecie świąt żeby spotkać się całą rodziną? - To taka tradycja. - Aaa. W takim razie w porządku. Skoro to tradycja, uszanuję to. - Serio? - Tak. Przez lata uczono mnie dbać o tradycję. U nas tradycją było dbanie o więzy krwi i o rozwój wojny. U was tradycją są święta. W porządku. Fretka spojrzała na Nicolę ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiedziała, że Strongówna jest taką tradycjonalistką. - Dobra, w takim razie pomożesz mi coś przyrządzić na Wigilę, na którą zaprosili wszystkich Fineasz i Ferb? - Coś przyrządzić? - No ugotować, upiec. - Obawiam się, że nie umiem gotować. - Serio? Zawsze twierdziłaś, że jesteś we wszystkim najlepsza. - No sorry, najlepsza to ja jestem w zabijaniu, ale ta umiejętność nie bardzo przydaje się w waszych czasach. - Ale nigdy nic nie gotowałaś? - Zawsze gotowały za mnie roboty. - No dobra... Chodź pokażę ci. Nicol spojrzała na Fretkę z powątpiewaniem, ale nic nie powiedziała tylko ruszyła za nią. Izabela zapukała nieśmiało do drzwi. Uświadomiła Michaela, źe jest żydówką, ale on mimo to zaprosił ją na wigilię. Uznał, że święta to najlepszy czas by poznać jego rodzinę. Zagwarantował jej, że to będzie tylko kolacja, że nie poczuje się ograniczana przez tradycje wigilijne. Izabela więc domyśliła się, że rodzina Jenkins wymieniła się prezentami i zrobiła już to co należy do tradycji Bożonarodzeniowych, a teraz po prostu zjedzą z nią wspólny posiłek. Zadzwoniła do drzwi. Otworzyła jej mała blond włosa dziewczyna. Wyszczerzyła do niej swoje krzywe ząbki i krzyknęła: - Michael, twoja dziewczyna przyszła! - po czym złapała ją za rękę i wciągnęła do domu. Szczerze mówiąc takiej akceptacji Iza się nie spodziewała. Myślała, że rodzina Michaela odrzuci ją ze względu na jej wiarę, albo zaczną ją wypytywać o jej jakieś poglądy, ale nic z tych rzeczy. Byli bardzo tolerancyjni, nawet nie poruszyli kwestii jej wiary. Ale najlepsza była młodsza siostra Michaela. Ta mała pocieszka, Joanna, nie dawała jej spokoju. Ciągle przynosiła jej jakieś zabawki i chciała się z nią bawić. Siadała jej na kolanach i przytulała się do niej, jakby znały się od dawna. To były dla Izy naprawdę niesamowite święta. Nicol wraz z Emily weszła do domu. Buford wyszedł im na powitanie. Chciał pocałować Nicol w policzek, lecz ta wcisnęła mu na ręce Emily. Sama zaczęła otrzepywać się ze śniegu. - Nie znoszę zimy. - powiedziała. - Wasz klimat jest beznadziejny. Dlaczego nie możecie mieszkać na Merkurym tam jest wieczne lato. Buford zaśmiał się, po czym powiedział: - Spokojnie, jeszcze polubisz zimę. - Nie, nie polubię. Od samego rana mam mdłości. Chce mi się zwrócić śniadanie na sam widok śniegu. - Gwarantuję ci, że polubisz. Pojeździmy razem na nartach. - Nie umiem jeździć na nartach. - powiedziała zirytowana Nicol. - Spokojnie. Nauczę cię. To proste jak jazda na rowerze. - Na rowerze też nie umiem. - Ups. - powiedział Buford. - Wtopa. - Poza tym, nie chcę się uczyć jeździć na nartach. Chcę by ta paskudna zima się skończyła, albo chociaż niech śnieg przestanie padać! - Nicol, nie przejmuj się. - powiedział Buford łapiąc ją za ręce. - Zrobię wszystko aby umilić ci ten czas. To będą najlepsze święta w naszym życiu. Nicol nic nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem. Nicol wraz z Bufordem, Biffany i Emily, weszli do domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Oprócz nich byli tam też obecni oczywiście Linda i Lawrence, Fineasz, Jeremiasz z Fretką i Ferb z Gretą. Wszyscy złożyli sobie życzenia, po czym usiedli do wigilijnego stołu. Po wymienieniu się prezentami, Ferb wraz z Gretą oświadczyli, że są też umówieni na wigilię do rodziców Grety, po czym wyszli. Jeremiasz i Fretka mieli wyjść po nich, ale Fretka odezwała się: - Jeremiasz, wody. - Już, ci podaję wody. - Nie. Odchodzą mi wody. - Aha, to fajnie. - powiedział, a po chwili oprzytomniał: - Ale, że co, że teraz?! - O mamusiu, Fretka rodzi! - krzyknął Fineasz. - No to na co jeszcze czekacie! - krzyknęła Linda. - Lawrence idź wyprowadzaj samochód! Jeremiasz, Fineasz pomóżcie Fretce się ubrać! - Buford, chcę to zobaczyć! - powiedziała Nicol. - Jedziemy do szpitala z nimi! - wykrzyknęła i natychmiast zaczęła nakładać na siebie tony swetrów. - Wytrzymaj Fretko! - mówił Jeremiasz niedbale zarzucając na siebie kurtkę i wyprowadzając wraz z Fineaszem swoją żonę z domu, po czym poprowadzili ją do samochodu. Nie musiał się jakoś grubo ubierać, od samego patrzenia na żonę robiło mu się gorąco. Po chwili wszyscy ruszyli do szpitala. W domu Flynn-Fletcherów została tylko Biffany wraz z Emily. - No patrz wnusiu, zostałyśmy same. - powiedziała Biffany, a Emily wysłała jej bezzębny uśmiech. Po zaparkowaniu samochodów cała rodzina (i Nicol z Bufordem) pobiegła do szpitala. - Nie uwierzysz co się stało Ferb! - krzyczał Fineasz rozmawiając przez telefon. - Fretka rodzi! Nie łodzi, tylko rodzi! No, rodzi, no! - Cholera. - mówiła Nicol. - Czego ten śnieg musi padać? Na sam jego widok robi mi się niedobrze! Jak tylko weszli do szpitala, Fretka została zabrana na salę porodową. Jeremiasz ruszył wraz z nią. - Emily będzie miała koleżankę! Albo kolegę. Jak myślisz Nicol? - mówił Buford i spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Była nienaturalnie blada. - Nicol, wszystko w porządku? - spytał. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko zemdlała. W ostatniej chwili ją złapał. - Aaa! Pomocy! Dzwońcie po pogotowie! - krzyknął. - Buford, przecież jesteśmy na pogotowiu. - Uświadomił go Fineasz. Fretka z Jeremiaszem zostali natychmiast zabrani na salę porodową. - Witam. Jestem doktor Jan Kowalski. - powiedział. - To pierwszy poród jaki będę odbierał. - Pierwszy?! - wykrzyknął Jeremiasz, po czym zemdlał. - Hej! Ja tu rodzę! Potrzebuję wsparcia! - krzyczała Fretka. - Spokojnie. - powiedział doktor Kowalski. - Tak to już jest z facetami, że mdleją na widok krwiii... - powiedział po czym powtórzył wyczyn Jeremiasza. Pielęgniarki tylko pokręciły głowami i same zajęły się Fretką. Na szczęście one miały choć trochę doświadczenia. Nicol siedziała w jakimś gabinecie lekarskim. Lekarz zrobił jej jakieś badania, z których ona niewiele rozumiała. Przed chwilą poszedł po wyniki, a ona została w sali razem z Bufordem. - Ty naprawdę nie lubisz śniegu. - powiedział. - Co ty powiesz? - No ale żeby od razu mdleć na jego widok? - Niektórzy mogą sobie mdleć na widok krwi, co jest dla mnie nie do pomyślenia, to ja sobie mogę mdleć na widok śniegu. -powiedziała, po czym dodała: - Mam ochotę na ogórki... Wtedy do sali wszedł lekarz. - Mam wyniki badań. - Spokojnie doktorze. - powiedziała Nicol. - Już wiemy co było przyczyną mdłości. - Pani kobieca intuicja pani nie zawiodła. - odparł lekarz z uśmiechem. - Jest pani w ciąży. Wtedy Buford staną jak wyryty i... Uwaga! Nie zemdlał, tylko zaniemówił z wrażenia. - Aaa. - wyszeptała Nicol. - Już rozumiem swój sen. Na sali rozległ się płacz dziecka. Jeremiasz podszedł do Fretki. - Gratulacje. - powiedziała jedna z pielęgniarek. - Ma pan śliczną, zdrową córeczkę. Linki *blog *deviantart